


Marry You

by Maharu_Natsuzawa



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharu_Natsuzawa/pseuds/Maharu_Natsuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biarlah ia mencecap kebahagiaan dalam rengkuhan sekeping pecahan jiwanya yang sempat tercecer. Karena hanya pada momen inilah, ia merasa jiwanya sempurna. Mozaik hidupnya kembali utuh—meski hanya sesaat. /Oneshot. HanChul fanfic. Warning inside. Comment? ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**  
**

**Warnings:** OOC. Slight yaoi. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). Plot-nya… asdfasdf.

Flame is acceptable according into rules: login and logic.

 

Enjoy reading, _chingudeul_ ;)

 

 

 **.**

 _Would you marry me?_

 _Will you approve of this heart of mine?_

 **.**

 

Pemuda China tinggi tegap itu sedang berdiri di depan _standing mirror_ super besar—mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi yang acak-acakan bentuknya. Jejemari pemuda itu meraih dasinya—membenarkan bentuknya agar sesuai dengan _dresscode_ acara penting ini. Tangannya kemudian bergerak ke atas rambutnya, mulai menata ulang letak surai gelapnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah percikan air membasahi helai-helainya, membuatnya menempel satu sama lain.

 

Setelah dirasa cukup, _namja_ tampan itu berputar sebentar—mencari kecacatan dalam penampilannya. Tapi toh ternyata ia tidak menemukannya. Maka jadilah ia mengambil kacamata hitam yang ia gantungkan di meja rias dan mengenakannya. Penampilannya hari ini sungguh sempurna. Untuk hari yang sungguh sempurna.

 

“Tuan Hangeng, _taxi_ sudah menunggu di depan. Pesawat Anda ke Korea akan berangkat kira-kira satu jam lagi.” Suara seorang _yeojya_ terdengar dari _intercom_ di kamarnya. Hankyung lalu melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya dan tersenyum puas. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan orang istimewa. Semua sempurna. Untuk hari yang sangat sempurna.

 

…

 

 _Namja_ berambut kemerahan berdiri mematung di dalam kamarnya—di _dorm_ Super Junior. Ia akhirnya kesemutan setelah terlalu lama berdiri, lalu mondar mandir tak jelas. Kentara sekali ia sedang gelisah. Pemuda itu mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih bersih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang tergantung manis di lehernya.

 

“Yaaa, Heebum-ah. Aku sangat gelisah. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak datang? Maksudku—aku bakal malu seumur hidupku!” Heechul, nama _namja_ itu. Ia sudah sedikit tak waras rupanya—berbicara pada hewan peliharaannya yang mendengkur manja di kasur empuknya. Sebagai respon, Heebum, si kucing manis berbulu abu-abu itu hanya mengeong pelan dan mengelus lengan majikannya. Heechul menghela nafas.

 

“Heebum-ah, aku tidak siap. Aku tidak mau sekarang…” Heechul menghempaskan badannya di kasur—menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam _bed cover_ beludru lembut yang harum. Suara _gedumelan_ -nya tak terdengar karena teredam oleh tebalnya _bed cover_ yang menyelubungi kasur yang biasa ia tiduri.

 

Pemuda bermata gelap itu lalu bangkit lagi dari posisi tengkurapnya setelah beberapa lama berguling-guling tak jelas di kasur. Heebum yang mengerti kegelisahan tuannya hanya bisa mengelus lembut telapak tangan Heechul dengan kepalanya. Heechul sendiri tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah hewan peliharaannya yang disayanginya itu.

 

“Ne, Heebum- _chagi…_ Apakah menurutmu _dia_ bakal datang?” bisik pemuda itu sembari membelai bulu-bulu Heebum. Irisnya yang gelap memandang sayu—terlihat setitik kesedihan yang mengapung dalam bola matanya yang indah. Heechul terdiam sebentar dari aktivitas membelai-nya, lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan sesuatu.

 

 _“Would you marry me?_ ” suara itu—menggema dalam tempurung otaknya. Menggema pula dalam setiap inchi bilik relung jiwanya. Suara kocak dengan logat Beijing yang terlalu kental. Suara milik Hankyung— _dongsaeng_ tercintanya.

 

Ya, ia ingat ketika Hankyung ‘melamarnya’ di depan seluruh anggota Super Junior yang membuat seisi _dorm_ menjadi gaduh tiga hari tiga malam. Ia sangat malu ketika Hankyung, dengan gaya sok romatis bagai film telenovela ke-Romeo-Romeo-annya menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar merah padanya. Walaupun, diakuinya ia sangat bahagia ketika ia diminta untuk menjadi mempelainya.

 

Saat itu—hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Tanggal sepuluh Juli duaribu sembilan, tepat jam sembilan malam. Hankyung membuat kejutan yang sungguh membuatnya bagai melayang. Detik setelah ia mengambil buket bunga mawar itu, seluruh _dorm_ menyorakinya sambil menyanyikan _saengil chukkae hamnida_ yang disusul oleh lagu Marry U—spesial dari pita suara Hankyung.

 

 _Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae_? ( _Would you marry me? Do you want to spend all my days with me_?)

 

Ketika Heechul tersadar dari dunia fana ciptaannya sendiri, ia telah menemukan beberapa butir air mata melengang turun dari bola mata cantiknya.

 

 **.**

 _Even if it’s difficult, I do._

 _I’ll always be there, I do._

 **.**

 

 

 

 _Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na. Maengsehalgeyo._

Hankyung tersenyum sekilas ketika mendengar _rapping_ dari lagu Marry U—yang dinyanyikan oleh Heechul. Ia memang suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Super Junior, terlebih semenjak kepergiannya dari grup itu. Meskipun ia bukanlah bagian dari Super Junior lagi secara resmi, hatinya masih terikat dengan ke-duabelas sahabatnya yang disayanginya.

 

Dan hatinya, terutama, mengikat _hyung_ yang paling disayanginya; Kim Heechul. Ia tak pernah bisa membencinya, marah padanya atau bahkan berpikiran untuk melupakannya. Tidak pernah. Ketika pikiran itu datang sepersekian persen dari total seratus persen, ia buru-buru mengusirnya. Karena seumur hidup, Hankyung tak mungkin bisa melupakan Heechul—pemuda yang telah berjasa dalam kariernya, yang telah menyokongnya selama ini.

 

Tersenyum sekilas sebelum memejamkan matanya—Hankyung menyelami dunia fantasi ciptaannya, membayangkan wajah _hyung_ -nya itu dalam balutan busana putih bersih setelah ia melamarnya.

 

Tentu saja ia ingat peristiwa sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Hari itu adalah hari spesial. Ulangtahun Kim Heechul. Seharian ia mencari ide yang bagus untuk pesta kejutannya—karena dengan _pabbo_ -nya, ia melupakan hari penting itu dan baru teringat setelah Leeteuk- _hyung_ mengingatkannya. Untunglah saat itu belum ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan selamat pada Heechul. Entah lupa, entah sengaja.

 

Ia ingat ekspresi Heechul saat itu. Matanya yang besar bulat meneteskan air mata haru. Senyum bahagia mengembang indah di wajah tampannya, sementara rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia mengambil sebuket mawar merah yang dibawanya.

 

“ _Hahaha, Hankyungie~ Kau membuatku kaget! Kau serius mau melamarku?”_ itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Heechul setelah ia mengamankan rangkaian bunga itu di pelukannya. Sebelum Hankyung sempat menjawab, anggota Super Junior yang lain telah muncul dan menyanyikan lagu _saengil chukkae hamnida._

 

Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak berhenti tertawa.

 

Hankyung merindukan senyum lebarnya. Hankyung merindukan tawa renyahnya.

 

Ia akui, Heechul yang sekarang jarang sekali terlihat begitu bahagia. Sebahagia apapun dirinya, pantulan kesedihan dalam wajah serta iris matanya terlihat jelas. Hankyung tahu, ialah penyebab kesedihan Heechul yang tersembunyi. Sejak keputusannya untuk keluar dari Super Junior dan SM _Entertainment_ , Heechul tak pernah terlihat bahagia. Ralat. Heechul tak pernah terlihat bahagia—sebahagia ketika ia masih ada disampingnya.

 

‘ _Mianhe… Cheongmal mianhe,_ Heechul.’

 

 **.**

 _Saying, “I love you.”_

 _I wanna do it for my lifetime_

 **.**

 

 _Tok tok tok_

“Masuklah.” Heechul mengangkat badannya, setengah hati. Ia sedang galau, dan ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi rasanya tak tega juga membiarkan seseorang menunggunya di depan kamar. Melangkah gontai, ia memutar gagang pintunya dan mendapati _dongsaeng_ -nya berdiri di depannya, tersenyum.

 

“ _Chukkae-hyung_!” Lee Donghae langsung memeluknya. Mata _namja_ itu berkaca-kaca. Heechul kewalahan sendiri ditubruk oleh Donghae yang badannya relatif sama besar dengan dirinya.

 

“Ah, _gomawo_ Hae. Tapi, tolong lepaskan aku. Kau berat tahu!” Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Hae yang terselimuti oleh _tuxedo_ hitam. _Namja_ itu memasang cengiran kuda setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum samar.

 

“Ah~ _hyung_ terlihat sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ putih! Semua orang pasti akan terpesona melihatmu!!” Donghae tertawa renyah—mengamati _hyung_ -nya yang tampil formal. Heechul tertawa pelan. Yah—acara seperti ini memang harus terlihat formal bukan?

 

“Yaa, dasar anak kecil perayu! Tapi aku memang tampan sih.” Narsis adalah wajib dalam kamus seorang Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul yang tidak narsis bukanlah Kim Heechul Super Junior yang kita kenal.

 

“Haha, seperti biasa _hyung_ memang narsis. Tapi—kenapa mata _hyung_ merah begitu?” Heechul sedikit tersentak ketika pertanyaan _dongsaeng_ manisnya ini menohok gendang telinganya. Oke, ini tidak keren. Apakah ia harus menceritakan kegalauannya pada Donghae?

 

“ _Ani…_ aku baik-baik saja. Tadi ada kotoran yang masuk kedalam mataku. Itu saja.” Jelas Heechul. Si _fishy_ itu tersenyum dan memasang wajah maklum. Tapi namanya juga _fishy._ Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tertipu. Ia menangkap nada sedih dalam suaranya dan melihat kilat kekagetan dalam bola mata obskurit Heechul.

 

Donghae lalu menarik lengan Heechul—membawanya masuk kedalam kamar _namja_ berambut merah itu. Dengan cekatan, Donghae lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Matanya memandang Heechul serius.

 

“ _Ani, hyung._ Kau tidak ‘baik-baik saja. Ceritakanlah padaku, _hyung,_ penyebab tangisanmu itu. Mana mungkin seseorang akan menangis di hari pernikahannya sendiri?”

 

…

 

Disinilah Hankyung kini berdiri—Bandara Internasional Incheon. Begitu kakinya menginjak bumi Korea, jiwanya bergetar hebat. Segala kenangan bersama Super Junior di jagad Korea Selatan berputar di tempurung tengkoraknya bagai rekaman _film_ , membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan sebutir air mata haru.

 

Ah, ia merindukan suasana bandara ini. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pengap yang menyebalkan namun dirindukannya—me-reunikan penciumannya dengan hawa Korea Selatan sekali lagi. Sudah sekian tahun ia meninggalkan negara ini dan ia sungguh, sangat merindukannya.

 

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia tahu banyak orang yang berkasak-kusuk dibelakangnya, mengambil gambarnya dan bahkan merekamnya. Ia juga merindukan ini: berjalan di antara kerumunan dengan berjuta sorot mata memandanginya dengan kagum. Sudah lima tahun ia tidak berjumpa dengan ELF Korea dan ia merindukan mereka juga. Hahaha, ternyata ia tidak bisa lepas dari kungkungan Super Junior.

 

Setelah kaki Hankyung membawanya ke penghujung pintu bandara, ia mengerling jam tangan dan mengamati jarum-jarumnya yang bergerak malas. Setengah jam lagi menuju acara teristimewa. Ia harus bergegas. Ia tak mau terlambat di acara sepenting ini.

 

 _Namja_ itu lalu menyetop salah satu taksi yang berlalu-lalang dan meminta sopirnya untuk menaikkan kecepatannya.

 

‘Tunggu aku, _hyung._ Aku pasti datang.’

 

…

 

Lee Donghae ikut menangis setelah medengarkan cerita Heechul. Iris obskurita pemuda itu kini dihiasi lelehan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Hidungnya yang mancung memerah, tatanan rambutnya berantakan. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri sekarang sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada _dongsaeng_ -nya—ikut menangis juga.

 

“ _Hyung…_ Sudahlah… Hankyung- _hyung_ pasti akan datang.” Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Heechul yang bergetar hebat. Isakan _hyung_ -nya itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi dan lagi.

 

“Ya, Donghae-ah, aku tidak yakin. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi kita! Mana mungkin dia akan datang? Apakah pernikahanku harus dibatalkan karena dia tidak datang?” Heechul terisak lagi. Suaranya parau. Donghae hanya bisa membelai surai merah gelap _hyung_ -nya itu sambil menangis. Bahunya ikut bergetar. Kesedihan Heechul menyalur ke tubuh mungil Donghae.

 

“Aku yakin Hankyung- _hyung_ pasti datang dan kembali menyanyikan lagu ‘Marry U’ untukmu, Heechul- _hyung._ Bukankah dulu Hankyung- _hyung_ sudah berjanji padamu? Bukankah kau sudah menerima ‘lamaran’-nya? Dia pasti datang untuk menjemputmu, menyanyikan ‘Marry U’ dan memberimu seikat bunga lagi! Aku jamin itu, _hyung_.” Sesungguhnya, Donghae pribadi juga meragukan kata-katanya.

 

Hankyung memang tak pernah menghubungi anak-anak Super Junior lagi. Nama Hankyung sudah terdaftar di _blacklist_ SM _Entertainment_ sejak ia mengundurkan diri. Pihak SM selalu menghalang-halangi artisnya untuk berhubungan dengan Hankyung, terutama Super Junior. Walaupun begitu, Donghae yakin kalau Hangkyung pastilah masih menyanyanginya dan kesebelas member lainnya.

 

Terutama _hyung_ -nya yang tengah menangis di dekapannya ini. Tidak mungkin Hankyung melanggar janjinya begitu saja. Janji lima tahun lalu sangatlah sakral—disaksikan oleh sepuluh pasang mata, duapuluh bola mata berwarna obskurita serta Tuhan dan malaikat.

 

  

  1. “Donghae-ah. Tidak mungkin Hankyungie akan memboyongku pergi ke China. Janji lima tahun lalu itu hanyalah janji kosong. Hankyungie tidak mungkin datang…” isakan Heechul sudah sedikit reda. Kalimatnya yang tadi menohok hati Donghae beserta si pengucap itu sendiri.        
  



 

Sudah saatnya mereka membuka mata. Hankyung melanggar janjinya untuk terus bersama Heechul. Ia meninggalkannya—meninggalkan Heechul menikah dengan orang lain sementara hati Heechul sepenuhnya milik Hankyung. Jiwa _namja_ bersurai merah gelap itu tercabik-cabik. Hatinya berlubang. Mozaik jiwanya tak sepenuhnya sempurna—satu keping _puzzle_ bernama Hankyung tidak akan pernah menyatu untuk membuatnya utuh kembali.

 

…

 

Park Jungsoo menangis. Ia menggenggam erat _tuxedo_ Heechul hingga membuatnya sedikit kusut. Di mata seluruh anggota Super Junior, Park Jungsoo terlihat seperti seorang _umma_ yang tak rela ditinggal rabi oleh anak kesayangannya.

 

“Sudahlah _hyung._ Heechul- _hyung_ pastilah merasa sesak dipeluk seperti itu olehmu.” Youngwoon yang berdiri disamping Jungsoo mengerutkan alisnya sembari membelai pelan punggung Jungsoo yang juga terbalut _tuxedo_ putih. _Namja_ berambut cokelat _hazel_ itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, enggan melepaskan tangannya dari raga _dongsaeng_ yang lebih muda sepuluh hari darinya itu.

 

“ _Ani!_ Chullie-ah…” Jungsoo menangis lebih keras lagi. Entah ia menangis karena terharu atau karena sedih kehilangan salah satu _dongsaeng_ -nya, kita tak tahu. Sedangkan si korban hanya sanggup membelai bahunya yang bergetar sambil membisikkan kata ‘ _gwenchana_ ’ pada _hyung_ satu-satunya itu sebagai kalimat penenang. Tapi sepertinya Heechul tak bisa menenangkan Park Jungsoo.

 

“Aiish, _hyung,_ kau akan meremukkan tulang Heechul- _hyung_ nanti… Aigooo.” Youngwoon-lah yang lagi-lagi bersikeras untuk memisahkan raga Jungsoo yang menempel pada Heechul. Member lain tersenyum samar melihat peristiwa itu. Seperti _fanservice_ KangTeuk _live_ saja. Dimata mereka, Youngwoon terlihat cemburu pada Heechul yang terus-terusan dipeluk oleh _leader kyeopta_ itu.

 

“Youngwoon-ah, diamlah sebentar!” aiish, Jungsoo membentak Youngwoon? Sepertinya Jungsoo kesambet setan Heechul saking eratnya pelukan Jungsoo ke Heechul. Manusia terkuat di Super Junior itu mendecak lalu mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

 

Hening kali ini. Anggota Super Junior lain kini turut mengalirkan air matanya. Kecuali mungkin Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi yang lain kini tengah menangis, tersenyum samar memandangi Heechul dalam balutan busana pengantin. Heechul tak bisa apa-apa melihat _dongsaengdeul_ -nya menangis seperti itu. Ia terharu, tapi rasanya tak etis menangis bersama mereka. Ia-lah raja hari ini. Mana mungkin ia menangis ketika ia bersanding dengan seorang _yeojya_ impiannya?

 

Yah—kalimat terakhir tadi bisa dicoret.

 

Kini, _dongsaengdeul_ -nya mengerumuninya. Mereka memeluk Heechul yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Jungsoo. Kali ini, pertahanan Heechul luntur sudah. Biarlah ia menangis lagi. Biarlah matanya bengkak ketika menemui mempelainya nanti. Biarlah—selama ia masih bisa merasakan cinta dari _dongsaengdeul_ -nya. Ia rela menukarkan apa saja demi mereka.

 

“ _Hyung,_ setelah menikah nanti jangan lupakan kami karena terlalu sibuk berumah tangga ya?” Hyukjae yang memeluk punggung Heechul berbicara. Heechul mengangguk singkat.

 

“ _Hyung,_ kau tidak akan melupakan kami kan?” Sungmin bertanya. Heechul tersenyum pada _dongsaeng aegyo_ -nya itu sambil membelai surai gelapnya. Tak tega juga melihat mata kelincinya basah kuyup dan iris obskuritanya bertransformasi menjadi rubi.

 

“Tentu saja, Sungmin-ah. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua.”

 

“Tapi jangan lupakan istrimu karena terlalu banyak _fanservice_ dengan Siwon ya, _hyung_! Itu pesan yang sangat penting, kau tahu?” Shindong, dengan sukses merusak suasana haru itu. Segera saja ia dihadiahi sebuah jitakan spesial dari kepalan tangan mempelai pria di kepalanya. Seluruh anggota Super Junior akhirnya tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul. Termasuk Jungsoo.

 

“Yaa Shin Donghee! Kalau ngomong yang serius dong! Kau merusak suasana saja.” Heechul bersungut-sungut. Yang lain tertawa kencang sementara Shindong sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menderita.

 

“Tapi yang terpenting—kita ini adalah Super Junior. Walaupun Heechul akan menikah duluan dan meninggalkan kita selama enam bulan, ia tetap Super Junior. Ia tetap bagian dari kita.” Jungsoo menengahi, bijaksana. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum senang. Meskipun mereka sedikit tak rela melepas Heechul, tetap saja mereka berbahagia dengan berita ini.

 

“Sayangnya, Yesung- _hyung_ tak bersama kita sekarang. Andai saja ia datang ya.” Ryeowook menyeletuk. Ya, Yesung sedang wajib militer dan tak mungkin berdiri disamping mereka. Tapi mereka berharap agar Yesung mendapat dispensasi hari ini saja, demi acara penting ini.

 

Heechul tersenyum samar. Tak bisa ia pungkiri sebenarnya ia sedih tak melihat dua _dongsaeng_ -nya di hari penting ini. Terutama… Hankyung.

 

‘Ah, sudahlah!’ Heechul mengusir nama Hankyung yang timbul tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan disatukan dengan _yeojya_ pilihannya di altar. Meski ia _atheis,_ ia menghargai permintaan calon istrinya untuk menikah di gereja.

 

“Nah, sekarang… Kim Heechul! Pergilah ke altar!”

 

…

 

Keringat dingin Hankyung menetes. Oh, ayolah. _Vows_ akan diucapkan kurang lebih limabelas menit lagi dan ia masih duduk manis di dalam taksi. Sialan sekali—macet ini menjebaknya.

 

“Pak, tak bisa lolos ya dari _traffic jam_?” Tanyanya pada sopir taksi. Pak sopir menjelaskan kalau mobil bakal sulit menembus keramaian macam ini. Kalau sepeda motor, mungkin bisa. Hangkyung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok.

 

Dia tak mungkin berlari meninggalkan taksi seperti di kebanyakan drama. Ia tak tahu lokasi pernikahannya dan lokasi itu, menurut presepsinya, sangat jauh. Hampir mustahil untuknya menempuh jarak jauh dengan balutan _tuxedo_ formal.

 

Hankyung memeras otaknya. Cara yang bisa ia gunakan agar sampai ke lokasi tepat waktu adalah berlari. Karena tak mungkin pula ia menemukan orang yang suka rela menumpangkan dirinya dengan sepeda motornya. Tapi ia tidak bisa bertemu Heechul dalam keadaan berantakan. Dilema.

 

‘ _Ottokajo?_ ’ Hankyung mengelus dagunya—berpikir. Ia memandang jendela taksi sekilas dan ia menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya.

 

“Pak, saya turun di sini saja. Saya mau menumpang sepeda motor pada nonadisana.” Hankyung menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang Won pada sopir taksi itu dan keluar. Ia berlari ke arah seorang _yeojya_ yang mengendarai sepeda motor.

 

“ _Annyeong,_ nona _._ Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke alamat ini?” tanpa basa-basi, Hankyung bertanya pada _yeojya_ berwajah cantik itu. Si _yeojya_ terkaget ketika melihat Hankyung berdiri di sampingnya, mengajaknya bicara dan memintanya untuk membawanya ke sebuah gereja. Ya ampun, dia kan Geng Fans!

 

“ _Omona… omona…_ kau Hankyung- _oppa_ yang asli, kan? Kau asli Hankyung Super Junior yang _itu_ , kan!?” _yeojya_ itu melonjak kegirangan. Hankyung yang terengah-engah hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Tambah giranglah si _yeojya._

“Sudahlah, nona _…_ Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke gereja itu?” Hankyung bertanya sekali lagi. Ia belum kehabisan stok kesabaran, tapi _fangirling_ disaat seperti ini tidak tepat!

 

Baginya, sih.

 

“Ah, _mianhe_! Tentu saja aku bisa, _oppa_!! Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Heekyung! _Bangapta_!” _yeojya_ bernama Heekyung itu lalu tersenyum lebar—mempersilakan Hangkyung untuk memboncengnya. Belum sempat Hangkyung berterimakasih, Heekyung sudah tancap gas dan menyalip anteran mobil yang terhenti sempurna.

 

…

 

Itu dia mempelai wanitanya. Son Ye Jin. _Yeojya_ yang sudah lama disukai oleh Kim Heechul. Gadis itu terlihat begitu manis dalam gaun pengantinnya yang _luxurious_. Heechul yang sudah berdiri di altar tersenyum samar melihatnya berjalan dengan anggunnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi suami sah dari _yeojyachingu_ -nya yang dikencaninya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

 

Heechul memandangi _seat_ undangan. Ada beberapa wajah yang tak dikenalnya—namun banyak juga wajah yang dikenalnya. Keluarga SM _Entertainment_ datang. Termasuk mantan _yeojyachingu_ -nya, Jessica. Ia tersenyum samar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jessica. Ia lalu menatap satu persatu wajah _dongsaengdeul_ -nya dan Jungsoo. Mereka tersenyum.

 

Ia menatap _appa-umma_ -nya, _noona-_ nya, dan keluarganya yang lain. _Umma_ menangis haru. Akhirnya anak bujangnya melepas masa lajangnya. Ibu mana yang tidak terharu?

 

Sungguh bahagia.

 

Jika saja Hankyung ikut duduk di _seat_ undangan. Jika saja Hankyung turut tersenyum. Jika saja Hankyung-lah yang kini… menikahinya.

 

Bukan! Bukan berarti ia terpaksa menikahi Ye Jin! Ia mencintai _yeojya_ itu. Ia sangat mencintai _yeojya_ itu—sungguh. Ia bersungguh-sungguh ketika ia melamar Ye Jin. Demi apapun, ia sudah lama menyukai _yeojya_ itu.

 

Yah, hanya saja… ia juga mencintai Hankyung dan sedikit tak rela menikah dengan _yeojya_ beruntung pilihannya itu.

 

Ah, rumit! Heechul sendiri juga bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

 

“Mempelai wanita telah sampai di altar. Kedua mempelai, dimohon mengucapkan sumpah.” Suara Pak Pendeta—Choi Siwon, untuk kali ini, terdengar. Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Ye Jin yang tersenyum bahagia. Kedua sejoli itu berhadapan, lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Manik obskurit Ye Jin menawan Heechul—membuat _namja_ itu tak berhenti tersenyum.

 

“Apakah kau—Kim Heechul, bersedia untuk mencintai Son Ye Jin dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit?” Heechul menatap Ye Jin—serius. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan mengangguk mantap.

 

“Ya, saya bersedia.”

 

…

 

“Terimakasih sekali nona! _Cheongmal kamsahamnida_!! _Saranghae_!” begitu Heekyung berhenti di depan gereja tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan Kim Heechul-Son Ye Jin, Hankyung langsung turun dan mencium pipi _yeojya_ itu. Kontan saja, Heekyung langsung bersorak girang ketika bibir _namja_ China itu mendarat di pipinya.

 

“ _Ne, cheonmayo! Nado saranghaeyo, oppa_!”

 

Hankyung melesat, berharap semoga ia tidak terlambat. Sekuat tenaga, ia membuka pintu gereja yang tertutup. Ia dapat mendengar suara Siwon yang mengucapkan sumpah. Mengerahkan tenaganya, akhirnya ia sanggup membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja itu.

 

“—sekarang kalian diijinkan untuk berciuman.”

 

Heechul dan Ye Jin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir mereka sudah bertemu kalau saja Hankyung tidak berteriak.

 

“Heechullie!!” Hankyung terengah-engah memasuki gereja. Dasinya berantakan lagi—tersabet angin sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Heekyung. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat kusut.

 

Heechul yang mendengar teriakan itu tentu saja langsung berhenti berusaha untuk mencium Ye Jin. Lebih tepatnya, ia mematung.

 

Hankyung? Hankyungie? Hankyungie yang disayanginya?

 

“Han…kyungie…” sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Matanya kembali memanas. Ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang sudah gemetaran. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bertemu dengannya.

 

Dengan Hankyungie-nya.

 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Heechul berlari menghampirinya. Ia langsung menubruk badan Hankyung yang kurus, tanpa memedulikan tatapan _audience_ dan Ye Jin. Persetan! Mimpinya telah terkabul. Ia bertemu Hankyung lagi.

 

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hankyung yang ia rindukan. Ia merasa damai dalam pelukan Hankyung. Ia merasa aman ketika tangan Hankyung membelai lembut surai kemerahannya yang halus. Ia merasa bahagia karena Hankyung yang ini bukanlah refleksi dari dirinya yang begitu menginginkannya.

 

 _Namja_ yang tengah dipeluknya adalah Hankyungie-nya. Fakta itu membuatnya mengalirkan air matanya.

 

“Aaa… aigooo, _hyung… gwenchana_?” Hankyung gelagapan meskipun ia kini mengamankan Heechul dalam pelukannya. Tetap saja ia bingung harus berkata apa setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu. Ini perjumpaan pertama mereka setelah lima tahun tak bertatap muka.

 

“ _Bogoshippo… cheongmal bogoshippoyo…_ ” Heechul terisak. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menangis hari ini. Tapi kali ini ia menangis bukan karena galau. Ia menangis karena bahagia. _Namja_ berambut merah itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ya—ia terlalu merindukannya.

 

“ _Nado… nado bogoshippo, hyung_ …” Hankyung juga ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Ia juga terlalu merindukan _hyung_ -nya. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat merindukannya. Sampai rasanya sesak sekali menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki Heechul. Ia sudah milik Ye Jin. Ikrar suci sudah terlanjur diucapkan. Tak bisa ia menariknya kembali ke pelukannya.

 

Hening—dalam dunia Hankyung dan Heechul. Mereka tak peduli pada bisik-bisik undangan yang menonton HanChul _live._ Mereka tak peduli pula pada anggota Super Junior yang bersorak gembira melihat _couple_ norak itu disatukan kembali.

 

Ah, dramatis.

 

“ _Hyung,_ kembalilah ke altar. Ye Jin-sshi sudah menunggumu.” Hankyung mengingatkan Heechul yang sudah lengket—menempel pada Hankyung seolah tak mau dipisahkan. Dan seperti dugaan Hankyung, _namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Hankyung memintanya untuk kembali ke altar.

 

“ _Ani,_ aku tak mau. Aku ingin memelukmu, Hankyungie. Apa aku salah?” Hankyung langsung menggeleng. Ia sendiri juga senang dipeluk oleh Heechul. Ia sangat senang.

 

Andai saja, momen seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya, tanpa halangan—tanpa batasan yang berarti bagi mereka.

“ _Hyung… saranghae_ …” Hankyung tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Memang itulah kenyataannya—dan perasaan yang belum tersampaikan selama ini tak perlu diragukan. Ia menyangai Heechul sebagai Heechul. Ia menyayanginya—sangat.

 

Heechul tersenyum manis dalam pelukan Hankyung. Ia merasa begitu… bahagia. Ia merasa sangat tentram dan aman dalam rengkuhan tangan Hankyung yang mantap. Akhirnya, perasaan itu tersampaikan. Meskipun tak berbalas (karena ia sudah punya orang), tapi ia gembira sekali perasaannya bersambut.

 

“ _Ne, nado saranghae_ Hankyungie.” Heechul berujar lembut—semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Hankyung. Biarlah, biarlah—hanya kali ini saja, ia mendapatkan kembali sekeping _puzzle_ yang sempat menghilang dibalik mega-mega kusam. Biarlah ia mencecap kebahagiaan dalam rengkuhan sekeping pecahan jiwanya yang sempat tercecer.

 

Karena hanya pada momen inilah, ia merasa jiwanya sempurna. Mozaik hidupnya kembali utuh—meski hanya sesaat.

 

 **Fin.**

 

 

 **A** uthor’s **C** urcol **C** orner **:** *ngunyah bata* GYAAAH!! Ini fic macam apa!? *jambak rambut Heechul* Bikinnya super kilat ini. Ngebut dari jam tujuh malam sampe jam sepuluh -____- Makanya jadi abal kek gini. *pundung*

 

Feel-nya gak kerasa blas. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Alurnya njijiki. Argh!! #dor *menggelinjang* Komentar saya sih… konflik-nya kurang memuncak. Seharusnya ada beberapa poin konflik lagi yang dimasukkan. Tapi… asdfghjkl. Salahkan saya yang malas untuk memikirkannya.

 

Oh ya, nama _yeojya_ yang nge-boncengin Hankyung itu diambil dari nama gabungan Kim Heechul dan Hankyung loh :D Kim Heekyung >> Kim Heechul+Hankyung~ XDD Hehehe 8D Kalau mereka punya anak (?) saya mau anaknya namanya Kim Heekyung :)) #maksa

 

Eh, eh, _chingudeul_ pada punya Twitter gak? Ayo kita berbincang-bincang di Twitter, sekalian untuk mendekatkan diri antar Author fandom Screenplays~ Bagaimana? Bagaimana? #dor Bagi yang punya Twitter, ID saya, @nabillasantoso bisa di follow ^^ Entar kalau di-mention pasti saya follow back ;) #promosidadakan

 

Yap, _anyways thanks for reading_! Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik, saran, masukan atau apapun saja dari _chingudeul_ semua. Jika berkenan, maukah Anda sekalian menekan tombol ‘review’? :))

 

Cheongmal gamsahamnida, chigudeul ^^ Annyeong~

 

-jahe © 2011-

 

 

 

 


End file.
